Karaoke Contest
by damento
Summary: The Sohma's sponsor a street Karoke Contest. Hatori is first to sing rated t for swearing. Chapter 3 rewritten.
1. Hatori sings about cars

Disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket or lyrics.

"" speech

'' thoughts

sounds

Title: Karaoke Contest

I know this is been done, but this is my version.

"Welcome to the first Karaoke Contest sponsored by the Sohma's." said a voice. A group of 1,000 people at this event outside on the street.

"Let me introduce the our Judges." said the voice that was Ayame's. "First Judge is Miss Tooooooohru Honnnda!" said Ayame. "2nd is Ritsu and 3rd is Uo-Chan." said Ayame. "Here is rules and scoring." "First rule, sing your best, second, no booing, and score maximum is 30."

"Who is going to be first, hmm, how 'bout Hatori?" asked Ayame.

"Who said I had I had to sing first?" Hatori questioning Ayame. "Pleasssssse Hatori?" responded Ayame. "Fine." responded Hatori.

"What are you going to sing Hatori-kun?" asked Tohru. "Cars by Gary Numan." Responded Hatori. The music starts, and Hatori starts to sing.

_Here in my car _

_I feel Safest of all _

_I can lock my doors _

_It is the only way we live _

_In Cars _

The crowd was awed by his singing, Shigure was doing the robot.

_Here in my car _

_I can only receive _

_I can listen to you _

_In case we stay for nights _

_In cars _

As good was Hatori singing was, his dancing was horrible. People started to barf. It was good that Hatori started to sing again.

_Here in my car _

_Where the engine is down _

_Can you visit me please _

_If I open my doors _

_In Cars _

The music had catchy tune to it.

_Here in my car _

_I started to think _

_About leaving tonight _

_About nothing seems right _

_In Cars _

After the music stop, the crowded clapped.

"Judges what is the score?" Ayame asked. Tohru: 7, Ritsu: 9, Uo: 3 because of dancing. "So Hatori scored 19!" "Who will sing next?"

"I will, I will!" Shigure. "Oh, no you don't Shigure!" Yuki yelled.

"How about my baby brother Yuki." said Ayame. "Huh, wait , I didn't mean, damn it!" Yuki yelled.

AN: I know it is short, but this a short story anyway. Please review, tell me if you did or if you didn't like it.

Poll for what song Shigure will sing in a couple of chapters

1) Baby got back by sir mix a lot

2) Foxy Lady by Hendrix

3) I touch myself


	2. Rats Can't Rap, but Cows can Rock

Disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket or lyrics.

"" speech

'' thoughts

sounds

Title: Karaoke Contest

I know this is been done, but this is my version.

Chapter: Rats can't Rap, but Cows can Rock

Yuki got up to sing until a cat's voice was heard. "I hope you choke, you damned rat!" "Shut up you stupid cat!" responded Yuki.

Ayame deicide to stop the fight before it started, "Um, Yuki, my brother, what are you going to sing?" "Huh, oh, Vanilla Ice's Ice, Ice, Baby." respond Yuki. 'I wonder how this going to go.' thought Ayame.

The music started to play and Yuki started sing.

_Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!_

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo -- I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. 

"Wow he his good at rapping." committed Tohru.

_  
Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody   
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play   
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it _

At this point, Yuki started to forget lines, miss words, and now was singing bad.

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla _

_Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MCs like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo   
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0   
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi  
Did you stop? No -- I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead _  
_  
Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out geting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells   
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene, You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem, You, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it _

Now everyone was covering their ears to Yuki singing and that didn't even help.

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill   
_Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja   
Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"   
If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!   
Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it. _

Now people were discussing what was worse. Hatori's dancing or Yuki's singing.

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold 

Everyone was glad when Yuki stopped singing which was followed by Kyo saying "You suck!" and Yuki chasing him.

"Um judges, what is the score?" Ayame said.

Tohru: sorry 4 Ritsu: 5 Uo: 4

"Um that is 13 points… Nice Try Who's next?" asked Ayame.

Haru stood up. "Haru are you going to sing next?" asked Ayame. "Yes I am." respond Haru. "What are you going to sing?" asked Ayame being inpatient. "I going to sing Back in Black by AC/DC." said Haru. There was a big sweat drop by everyone in the crowd. "Let's here it." Tohru said.

The music started to play.

_Back in Black  
I hit the sack  
I been too long  
I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm dead loose  
from the noose that's kept me hanging around.  
I'm just, uh, livin' on the side 'cause it's gettin' me high,  
forget the hearse cause I never die.  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes,  
each and evry one of them is wondrin why,  
cause I'm back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Mama, I'm Back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back, back.  
Well, I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black! Ow!_

Everyone was impressed on well Haru could sing, even Ayame started to play the air guitar. Some started to do the rock thing with their hands, others waved lighters.

_Back in the thing,  
I drive a Cadillac,  
mama, one with a bullit,  
I'm a power pack.  
Yes, I'm in a band,  
with a gang,  
they've got to catch me if they want me to hang,  
cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin the fox,  
nobody's gonna get me on another rap.  
So look at me now, I'm just, uh, makin' my bread,  
don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way  
cause I'm back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back, back.  
Well, I'm back in black, yes, I'm back in black_.

The whole crowd went wild like if they were at a Woodstock concert.

(solo)

_Well, I'm back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back!  
Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back, back.  
Well, I'm back in black, yes, I'm back in black._

(solo)

_Well, I'm back, back,  
Back, back, back, back,  
Back in black, yes, I'm back in black. _

After the song was over, people clapped for his performance.

"Well judges what is the score!" Ayame said.

Tohru: 9 encore! Ritsu:8 Uo: 8 you rock! "Well that makes 25 points good job Haru! Who will sing next, anybody?"

AN: Well I hope you liked it. Don't asked why made Yuki sing so bad or even sing that song because I really didn't why I just felt like it.

Poll:

Who do want to sing next Momiji, Kyo, or Hana?


	3. Against Akito and the Dark Heart

Disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket or lyrics.

"" speech

'' thoughts

sounds

Title: Karaoke Contest

I know this is been done, but this is my version.

Chapter: Against Akito and the dark heart.

"So who going to sing next?" asked Ayame. Nobody responded. "Well I guess I have to go down the list I made." As Ayame was searching his pockets for "The List", Akito came in the stadium ruining everything .

"What the fuck are you doing on Sohma property?" yelled Akito. Luckily, Akito's friend,Gaya , realized what was going on. "They're just having singing contest, but no singing contest is complete with some crunk juice! Yeah!"Gaya started to pass out his supply offunk juice to everyone.

"Fine, but on one condition, you let me sing in the end of this contest." said Akito. Everyone agreed and waited in anxiousness for Ayame's announcement. "Kyo will go next!" said Ayame. "WHAT! Hell no! Never going to happen!" yelled Kyo but was cut off by Tohru. "Please Kyoooo!" whined Tohru. "Fine. For you." respond Kyo.

As Kyo was about to get up to the microphone, somebody asked what he was going to sing. All he said was a song for Akito. The music started to play.

_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority _

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under dog  
There of which I stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mold  
Without a doubt  
Singled out  
The only way I know

As soon as Kyo started to sing, people couldn't deicide who was better. Haru or Kyo?

_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority _

Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

As Akito was listening to song, he got more pissed off at Kyo as song started to became more meaning to him.

_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority _

Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

As soon as the song was over, Kyo was being chased by Akito while dodging objects being thrown at him. "Judges, what is the score?" Ayame said breaking the silence.

Tohru: 10, Ritsu: 9, Uo: 6 neah neah! "the total score is 25! Good Job! Oh, Uo, that was so immature." said Ayame. Before Ayame could the call the next person, a blond blur jumped on the stage.

"Ooooo, please let me sing next! Please! Please!" cried Momiji. "Fine, fine, you can sing next, but get off of me!" said Ayame. Momiji was off of him just to be asked what he was going to sing. "I'm going to sing Helena to my mother!" responded Momiji.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you _

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

People were in shocked that Momiji, nice, humble, carefree kid would sing a dark song. They expected out of Hana, but Momiji?

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay _  
_So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

The song was so scary that some people started to wet their pants. So scary some people were being poisoned by Hana who was scared the most, but luckily no one notice the utter silence.

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide? _

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

People started to gain conscious after the music stop and cursed the song. Even through the song was loathsome, Momiji sing wasn't half bad. "Judges?" said Ayame trying to get things moving. Tohru: 7 Ritsu: 8 Uo: That is scariest thing I ever heard! 7.

"Um your score is 22 nice job…. I guess." Ayame said sheepishly. "Anyway, I guess Shigure is next!"

A: that is the end of this chapter. I hope y….knock knock…. Hold on, let me get this.

A: Who is it?

Gaya: it's the east side Boyz and I need to talk to you.

A: 'crap' What can I do you for ya? Are you going to sue me?

Gaya: No man, I need more crunk juice. Do you have some?

A: uh.. Yeah, here take it!

Gaya: Okay! shut

A: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Shigure likes big buts and Hana is a

Disclaimer: I don't Fruits Basket, any other anime character, or these lyrics so don't sue me.

Karaoke Contest

Chapter: Shigure likes big butts and Hana is a butterfly.

'' thought

88888888888

"Ok who is next?" Ayame asked. There was a scream in the back row that was oddly familiar.

"Ooooo….. I'm next!" yelled Shigure.

"Yeah! Shigure going to sing next! What are you going to sing?" asked Ayame in two breaths.

"Baby got Back." said Shigure.

'God danm it! How perverted can Shigure be?' Kyo thought. The music start before Kyo said anything else.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!_

Baby got back!  


Everybody thought his sing was horrible that Ayame lost courage to support Shigure.__

I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!  


By now, everybody was wearing earplugs except one unfortunate male that left to get his memory erased.

_  
Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"._

Sir Mix-a-Lot  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back! 

The crowd gave him a nervous clap.

"Um Judges?" Ayame said Tohru:5, Ritsu: ½ , Uo: Nice try pervert! -1

"Let's see… um… 4 ½ points. Sorry my friend." cried Ayame.

"I'll go next" Hana said in her scary voice.

"Waaaah! Don't scary me like that Hana-Chan!" Ayame screamed, "Anyways what are you going to sing?"

"You'll see" Responded Hana, "This is for Tohru."

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice_

Everybody was surprised how well Hana sang.

_  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul_

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side   
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

The crowd was either crying or be awed by the movement of the song that Hana.

_  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul_

Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) x2

For your soul

"Wow, the crowd loves it, do the judges love it too?" Tohru: 10 Ritsu: Gone to see my magic/plastic surgeon 5 Uo: 10

"Uh…. Besides the leaving of Ritsu, congratulations Hana! You got a score of 25!" Yelled Ayame. "Well that's it for now."

Omake:

"Before we go to a commercial break, I hired a group to play a song for KYO!" Ayame yelled. "The first two vocals are Hiro and Haru, Back up vocal is Vash the Stampede, Kenshin on the guitar, Spike on the base, and Ed Elric on the drums."

"What are they playing?" asked Tohru.

"Walk this way!"

Haru and Hiro:_There's a backseat lover,  
that's always undercover   
and I talked till my daddy say,  
said "ya ain't seen nothin till your down on a muffin,  
and theres sure to be a change in way"  
now theres a cheerleader, that's a real big pleaser   
as far as I could reminice  
and the best thing lovin' was you sister and your cousin  
and it started with a little kiss, like this_

She start swingin' with the boys in school  
and her feet are flyin' up in the air  
singin hey diddle diddle with the titty in the middle,  
and you swingin like you just dont care  
so I took a big chance at the highschool dance  
with a lady who was ready to play  
it wasn't me she was foolin'  
cause she new what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to  


Everybody shock that Haru and Hiro could even rap.

_  
_Vash:_  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
she told me to  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
just give me a kiss...like this_

H&H:_school girl sleezy with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt hangin way up her knee  
there were three young ladies in a school gym locker   
and I find there were lookin at D  
I was a highschool loser never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' i miss   
then my next door neighbor  
had a daughter, had a favour  
and I gave the girl a little kiss, like this_

she start swingin' with the boys in the school,  
with your feet flyin up in the air   
singin hey diddle diddle  
with the titty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didnt care  
so I took a big chance at the highschool dance  
with the miss who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin,  
cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to 

The Whole crowd started to sing with Vash:

Vash:_  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
she told me to  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
just give me a kiss...like this  
_

The only person who didn't like the song was Kyo, but everybody else to busy to notice Ayame being chased by Kyo in a Mo-ped.

A/N: Finally able to update this. :D_  
_


	5. The Battle of the Tough Girls

Disclaimer: I don't Fruits Basket or Ranma ½ references, any other anime character, or these lyrics so don't sue me.

Karaoke Contest

Chapter: Battle of the Tough Girls.

'' thought

88888888888

"Ok who is next?" Ayame asked. There was a scream in the back row that was oddly familiar.

"Ayame, I'm going next." said the girl known as Rin.

"So what are you going to sing, Rin? Asked Ayame.

"We're Not Gonna Take It" Rin replied.

"O, I forgot to mention that Hatori will be our middle judge until Ritsu returns from Juenskyo." Ayame announced to the crowd.

_Oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

we've Got The Right To Choose And  
there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It  
this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song  
we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just  
don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause  
you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong

oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore 

By this time, the whole teenage crowd was singing along. Especially Uo, who was head-banging to the beat. __

oh You're So Condescending  
your Gall Is Never Ending  
we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You  
your Life Is Trite And Jaded  
boring And Confiscated  
if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

oh...  
oh...  
we're Right/yeah  
we're Free/yeah 

_  
we'll Fight/yeah  
you'll See/yeah  
_

"By the way, this song is directed to Akito." Rin yelled over the microphone.

_  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_

oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
no Way!

oh...  
oh...  
we're Right/yeah  
we're Free/yeah  
we'll Fight/yeah  
you'll See/yeah

we're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we're Not Gonna Take It, No!  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

just You Try And Make Us  
we're Not Gonna Take It  
come On  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
you're All Worthless And Weak  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
now Drop And Give Me Twenty  
we're Not Gonna Take It  
oh Crinch Pin  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh You And Your Uniform  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

When the song was done, the whole crowd went wild except Akito.

"Judges?" Ayame said Tohru: 6, Hatori 8, Uo: The best song I've heard all day. 10

"Let's see… um… 24 points. Nicely done Rin." cried Ayame.

"I am" Akito said with anger in her eyes.

"Uh...yea…Ok you can sing" Ayame said, "Anyways what are you going to sing?"

"Twisted Transistor" responded Akito, "This is for Rin."

_Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister  
Listening to your Twisted Transistor  
Hold it between your legs  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Low end is coming through  
Can't get enough_

A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do  


It was just a minute into the song and Rin was already thinking a way to kill Akito.

_  
Because the music do_  
_And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor_

Hey you, hey you, finally you get it  
The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it  
And as your tears fall on  
Your breast, your dress  
Vibrations coming through  
You're in a mess

A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do 

_Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor  
Music do, Music do_

Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit  
This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt  
Says who? Says who?  
Anesthetize this bitch  
Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize!  
Just let me be  
Between you and me don't fit  


Now the entire crowd was into the song, well all the Korn fans were._  
Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too_  
_Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor_

"Wow… the Korn crowd loves it, are the judges Korn fans too?" Tohru: 8 Hatori: 10 Uo: 6 just because Hatori fears you, you bitch!

"Good job Akito! You got a score of 24!" yelled Ayame. 'Fuck, I didn't beat her.' thought Akito

"Well until next time, I'm Ayame and you have just listened two good performances."

AN: Well its good to finally update is story. Next Chapter: Meet the new Ritsu and Hiro and Ritsu sing next.


End file.
